Best Game of 2003 Tournament
The Best Game of 2003 Tournament was ran by Raven in mid 2010. It's noted for having only one #1 seed make the semifinals. The eventual champion would be Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, marking the series' only championship win and the first time a #3 seed has won a Game of the Year tournament. 2003's Ultimate Loser: Prince > KOTOR > Beyond Good & Evil > Viewtiful Joe > FFX-2 > Silent Hill 3 > .hack//Outbreak Part 3 Best Game of 2003 Tournament Outset Division Wind Waker Prince of Persia Prince of Persia Disgaea Prince of Persia Star Wars: KOTOR Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (1) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (16) Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 Wind Waker Call of Duty Wind Waker Advance Wars 2 (8) Guilty Gear X2 (9) Call of Duty (5) Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising (12) Dynasty Warriors 4 Advance Wars 2 Mario Golf (4) Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (13) Chaos Legion (6) Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner (11) Metal Arms: Glitch in the System Zone of the Enders 2 Prince of Persia Prince of Persia Dark Cloud 2 (3) Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (14) Colin McRae Rally 3 (7) Dark Cloud 2 (10) Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Darl Cloud 2 Ratchet and Clank 2 (2) Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando (15) NCAA Football 2004 Hoenn Division Jak II Disgaea (1) Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald (16) Otogi: Myth of Demons Pokemon RSE Kirby Air Ride Pokemon RSE Jak II (8) .hack//Infection Part 1 (9) Kirby Air Ride (5) Jak II (12) Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Jak II F-Zero GX (4) F-Zero GX (13) XIII (6) Golden Sun: The Lost Age (11) Sonic Advance 2 Golden Sun 2 Disgaea Disgaea Fire Emblem (3) Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (14) SOCOM II: US Navy SEALs (7) Wario Ware, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ (10) Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario and Luigi Fire Emblem (2) Fire Emblem (15) Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits Revan Division Star Wars: KOTOR Aria of Sorrow Star Wars: KOTOR Beyond Good and Evil (1) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (16) Tony Hawk's Underground Star Wars: KOTOR SSX 3 Star Wars: KOTOR SoulCalibur II (8) SSX 3 (9) NBA Street Volume 2 (5) Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution (12) Midnight Club II VF4: Evolution SoulCalibur II (4) SoulCalibur II (13) Pokemon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire (6) Ikaruga (11) Mario Party 5 Ikaruga Mario Kart: DD Ikaruga Aria of Sorrow (3) Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (14) Geometry Wars (7) WWE SmackDown: Here Comes the Pain (10) Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne Max Payne 2 Aria of Sorrow (2) Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (15) Need for Speed Underground Henshin-a-go-go Division Viewtiful Joe Beyond Good and Evil (1) Viewtiful Joe (16) Gladius Viewtiful Joe Madden NFL 2004 Viewtiful Joe Final Fantasy X-2 (8) Madden NFL 2004 (9) True Crime: Streets of LA (5) Silent Hill 3 (12) .hack//Outbreak Part 3 Silent Hill 3 Final Fantasy X-2 (4) Final Fantasy X-2 (13) Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (6) Panzer Dragoon Orta (11) .hack//Mutation Part 2 Panzer Dragoon Orta Xenosaga Xenosaga Beyond Good and Evil (3) Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (14) Rise of Nations (7) Mega Man Zero 2 (10) The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Mega Man Zero 2 Beyond Good and Evil (2) Beyond Good and Evil (15) ESPN NFL Football Category:User Projects